La peor pesadilla
by Vicc11
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de un momento para otro, todo lo que creías saber es mentira? ¿Y si no fuera tan solo una simple pesadilla?


El sol comenzó a iluminar la casa de los Weasley. Harry se levantó soñoliento y miró a su alrededor. Ron ya se había levantado y seguramente estaría preparándose para la boda. Después de un año de terminar Hogwarts, él y Hermione decidieron, finalmente, casarse.

Después de desayunar y cambiarse, salió al jardín, donde suponía que los invitados ya estarían llegando.

(bla bla bla) Una vez que Hermione y Ron se encontraron en el altar, el sacerdote que los estaba casando dijo:

-¿Y tú, Ronald Weasley, aceptas a Hermione Granger como tu amada y legítima esposa?

Ron miró a Hermione, que le sonreía alegremente, luego miró a su familia, que lo miraba con orgullo y, finalmente, a nadie mas ni nadie menos que a Gregory Goyle, un joven bastante rellenito (bastante? Em..) y, con una pícara sonrisa, dijo:

-No-Hermione lo miró sorpendida-Lo siento, Hermione, no puedo hacerlo- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, melodramáticamente- Estoy enamorado de alguien más. Goyle… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-¡Hay claro que sí, papasito! ¡¡Sabía que algún día me lo preguntarías!! ¡Ya no aguantaba más este fuero interno que me absorbía todo mi ser!-sonrió Goyle, mientras se tocaba su cuerpo… ¿provocativamente?

-Entonces, ven aquí y ¡casémonos de una vez, amor mío!-Ron saltó del altar y tomó la mano de su amado Goyle.

Goyle, entusiasmado, le quitó el velo y el ramo de rosas a Hermione, para terminar empujándola de un caderazo que la terminó tirando hacia un gran pastel de bodas rosado.

-¡Ron!-exclamó Hermione, cubierta de merengue, sin poder creer que el hombre con el que había estado a punto de casarse, resultara ahora ser gay!

Harry se llevó la cabeza a las manos, preguntándose qué diablos había hecho él para merecer esto. Pero para cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, ya no se encontraba más en el parque de los Weasley, sino que ahora estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, en Hogwarts.

Miró al director que estaba sentado frente a él, en el otro lado del escritorio, mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí.

-Harry-el director lo miró seriamente, y Harry lo miró extrañado

-¿Si?

-Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo-Dumbledore se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso-Yo… ¡Yo soy tu padre, Harry!

Harry no lo podía creer: ¡¿En qué clase de horrible pesadilla se había metido?!

-P-pero… ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Perdoname por no habértelo dicho antes, ¡perdóname hijo mío! Es que James Potter, ese maldito bastardo, me obligó a no decírtelo por miedo a que su verdad también se descubriera.

-¿Qué… qué verdad?

-El es…ese amarillo osito regordete que se hace llamar… Winnie the Pooh. No por nada le decían… Jamsie-Pooh

-Eh…¿Eh? ¿Winnie the Pooh?

-Cuanto lo lamento Harry.

-¡Pero podría haber sido… un power ranger o… batman! Pero… ¡¿Winnie the Pooh?! Y entonces mi mamá era… Hannah Montana??

-Bueno… en realidad, Lily Potter era… Bombón, de las chicas súper-poderosas. La pelirroja, ¿recuerdas?

-S-S-Se quién es bombon!

-Bien, pero… Lily Evans no es tu madre.

-¿De qué hablas??

-Tu madre es… la señora que lleva el carrito en el tren.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Bueno, verás… ella me gustaba mucho, y en uno de los viajes, nosotros…

-¡OH POR DIOS!-Harry se levantó de la silla y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta pero, al salir, en vez de encontrarse en el típico corredor que le seguía, se encontró en…

-¡Hola Harry!-Severus Snape lo saludó desde las gradas del estadio de Quidditch. Estaba vestido de Vedette (con las plumas, el maquillaje, la pollera, los tacos y… lo peor de todo… sin depilarse) y bajaba hacia él agitando su mano derecha con gracia, en un gesto de saludo.

-¿Profesor Snape? -Harry lo miró de arriba abajo, sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¡Harry! ¡He descubierto mi nueva vocación! ¡Voy a ser Vedette!

-Oh por Dios- Harry se quitó los anteojos y los limpió, para asegurarse de que lo que veía era cierto, pero cuando volvió a ponérselos, ya no estaba en el estadio de Quidditch, ahora se encontraba en la sala común de Griffindor, donde cuatro adolescentes charlaban animadamente.

-¿P-Papá?-Harry se quedó mirando a uno de los cuatro adolescentes, uno con anteojos y un desordenado cabello negro. -¡Papá!

Harry fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre, aunque ahora no muy seguro de si su padre o… ¿Winnie the Pooh? Lo que Harry no tuvo en mente, es que si James tenía aún prácticamente la misma edad que él, entonces no debía tener ni idea de que tenía un hijo, y al ver a un muchacho casi igual que él corriendo hacia él y llamándole "papá", no hizo más que sacar su varita y apuntarlo diciendo:

-¡¿Qué asquerosa especie de clon eres tú?!

-¿Qué? Papa… Soy yo, ¡Harry! Tu hijo… - Harry lo miró desconcertado.

-¡¿Hijo!? Mira no se quién eres, pero es imposible que yo tenga un hijo de tu edad…

-¡Mira, es igual a tú, James!-exclamó otro de los jóvenes, cuyo cabello negro azulado caía con elegancia sobre sus ojos negros. Era Sirius Black

-¡Sirius! Tú debes saber quién soy… Soy yo, Harry- Sirius lo miro sin saber qué decirle-¡Soy tu ahijado! ¡¿Cómo es que no me recuerdas?!

Sirius y James se miraron, desconcertados.

Harry estaba a punto de gritarles cuando pestañó y, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, apareció sin previo aviso en el salón de los Dursley, donde una Hermione sonriente lo miraba desde la escalera.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-le preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, verás… después de que Ron terminó conmigo, decidí que debería seguir mi vida, así que… ¡Me casaré con Dudley!-Hermione miró hacia un costado, y desde allí apareció Dudley Dursley, vestido con un esmoquin azul y sonriendo como un niño al que acababan de regalarle un juguete nuevo

-¡Hola Harry! ¿Te quedarás a nuestra boda?-Le preguntó Dudley, mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione.

-¡NOOOOOO!-Harry se levantó de su cama en su habitación de Hogwarts. Miró a su alrededor. Ron dormía profundamente, y no había señal de su padre o sus amigos. Suspiró aliviado al entender que todo había sido una pesadilla y se recostó nuevamente en su cama.

Entonces, escuchó unos ruidos que venían desde la puerta de la habitación. Se dio vuelta para ver quién había entrado, y se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que… ¡Winnie the Pooh!


End file.
